


Disguise Self

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: After Fjord stands up Jester on a date, it's up to Caleb to set matters right.





	Disguise Self

It was supposed to be a good night. There was a festival being held in the small village they were staying. Beau and Nott were already discussing how they going to win all the games and Caduceus found a clearing close by with all sorts of flowers for tea that he was hoping to gather. Fjord had surprisingly agreed to take Jester to the festival and the tiefling nearly screamed with excitement. Meanwhile Caleb, would have a quiet evening alone to copy the latest spell he had found. A perfect night.

Perfect - until Caleb caught Fjord trying to sneak out of the tavern. "Where are you going?" Caleb asked.

"I've gotten information on Sabian," Fjord said. "This might be my chance to get him, but I have to act now."

"We'll go with you. I'll get the others," Caleb said.

Fjord shook his head. "Not enough. I have to leave now if I'm going to get this bastard."

"You should at least tell the others."

"No time."

Caleb huffed. "What about Jester? You had plans with her."

"Tell I had to go," Fjord said.

Caleb grabbed Fjord's arm. "You can't be serious."

Fjord managed to shove Caleb off. "You don't get it. This is my chance to get vengeance for Vandren. I can't let this pass me. You'd do the same." He looked Caleb hard in the eye.

Caleb dropped his head down and stepped out of Fjord's way. "You owe her an apology."

"I know," Fjord said as he lest the tavern.

It was none of his business Caleb said to himself. But he couldn't help feeling bad for Jester as he went back to his and Nott's room. Jester ran past him and then doubled back to him. "Caleb! Caleb, have you seen Fjord? I know we're not leaving yet, but we're leaving soon and I didn't want him to think that I was going to be late so I wanted to be early." She was practically bouncing where she stood. "I know I was starting to think that maybe Fjord didn't like me the way I liked him and that maybe my feelings weren't the same anymore, but then this is happening!"

Caleb fought a frown at her excitement. There was no way he was going to help Fjord break her heart. "Ja, I'll go get him." He went into his room and found some plain parchment and ink. His forgery skills weren't as good as Jester's, but he was able to write something that could pass for Fjord's. Checking to see that the coast was clear, Caleb cast Disguise Self and turned himself into Fjord.

Jester was easy to find at the bar. She had new pink ribbons in her hair and was more lovely than ever. Before he could have any second doubts, Caleb squared his shoulders and approached Jester coughing hard. "Oh," she said when she noticed Caleb(or rather Fjord), "are you okay? Do you need a drink?" Caleb shook his head and coughed hard before handing her the note. A frown formed on Jester's face. "You've came down with a cold and lost your voice?" He nodded. "That's terrible! Do you need me to take care of you?"

Caleb shook his head stepping back from her as Jester moved forward to check his temperature. "You know I'm real good at healing people, I can help you." He started to nod, but he shook his head again. "If you say so. That's a real bad cough, maybe you should go back to bed, Caleb."

"How did you know?" Caleb asked as he dropped Disguise Self.

"I don't know." Jester shrugged. "I just know you and I think I could recognize you anywhere. But why were you pretending to be Fjord?"

Caleb sighed. "Fjord was called away by something important. He wouldn't have gone if he could have helped it and he asked me to tell you he couldn't be here. And I thought it would have been nicer to hear it from him."

"Caleb," Jester said with a pout, "you don't have to lie to protect my feelings. I know that sometimes things happen and plans change."

"I just didn't want to see you sad," Caleb said. Or worse lie about being sad. "You're special to all of us. I'm sorry for lying."

Jester grinned mischievously up at him. "Well, if you're sorry, then you're going to have to make it up to me."

"How?"

"Well, I am missing someone to take me to the festival," Jester pointed out. She held out an arm. "Now if only there was a slightly smelly wizard who would be willing to take me."

Caleb chuckled and wrapped his arm around Jester's. Maybe it was still going to be a perfect evening after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had playing with the idea of Fjord standing up Jester and Caleb using Disguise Self to take his place for a while. And then the widojest discord pointed out just how creepy that was, and really, I didn't want to pull a Revenge of the Nerds, so Caleb just used Disguise Self to excuse Fjord from the date which is less dubious.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic!


End file.
